1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone remote control timer, more particularly, to a timer remotely controlled by outdoor telephone. After connected with a telephone set, a signal receiving circuit of the present invention is used to send the control signal (dialing numbers) of the user to a microprocessor for performing all timing setting and for controlling the time to supply power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the conventional electric appliance does not have the timing control function when the appliance is switched on or switched off. In forgetting to turn off the appliance, the electrical energy is easily to be wasted or the electrical source is over-consumed to cause malfunction of the appliance or even explosion, fire and other damages. Besides, the actuation of the appliances can't be preset, for example, the air-conditioner and the rice cooker are unable to be actuated before the user arrives home.
In order to resolve the above-mentioned problem, a power source timing system is fitted in electrical appliances or the user buys a timer set for connection to the appliance. However, it's very impractical because these solutions have to be operated manually.